Material is commonly molded by injecting it under a high temperature and pressure into a mold. The temperature and injection pressure is important in obtaining good molded parts, as to assure complete cavity filling, and avoid blockage and excessive shrinkage. Because of high temperatures in the cavity, a pressure sensor usually must be isolated from the high temperatures in the cavity. A temperature sensor should be positioned so it does not leave a highly conspicuous marking on the molded part, and still be accurate. Perhaps most important of all, any pressure and/or temperature sensor must be capable of installation in a mold block with minimal machining of the block and at low cost.